A number of systems have been developed to package and dispense wound flexible media (hereafter referred to as cable). For example, spools of cable have previously been packaged in cardboard boxes with internal plastic supports for rotatably mounting the spools. Cardboard cartons permit cable to be removed from the front of the box, for example. However, the cardboard packaging does not typically permit the spool to be viewed as cable is being dispensed and, consequently, the operator may not be able to see how the cable is feeding off the spool. In addition, the packaging may not lend itself to easy handling and maneuvering in environments with limited space, for example.
A further difficulty with the cardboard packaging is that it may not be sufficiently strong to support the weight of the same product stacked on top of it. This may be a problem when it is desirable to draw cable from multiple packages. For example, in an installation where bundles of up to 12 cables are being installed, the cartons are typically stacked in a 3×4 configuration. In this configuration, the cardboard packages can be quite unstable when the cable is pulled off the spools at the same time. Extra means are usually needed to make the stack of packages stable during such an operation. Further, the cardboard packaging may not be sufficiently strong to permit palletisation.
Other dispensing systems have been developed with a view to overcoming the above described difficulties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,777 teaches, with reference to FIG. 1, a portable wire spool caddy that includes a frame (12) with end plates (14, 16) separated by rectangular supporting members (18, 20). The caddy is shaped to house a reel (42) between the support members (18, 20) and the plates (14, 16) in a manner that permits the reel (42) to spin as cable is drawn therefrom. The caddy also includes a swing (80) and bracket (54) which is adapted to bear against the reel (42) and function as a braking mechanism. The wire spool caddy taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,777 may provide a useful device for generally dispensing cable. However, the wire spool caddy may not facilitate easy assembly and disassembly for transportation and storage. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,777 may not provide a mechanism that can tie-off an end of the cable and stop the reel (42) from rotating due to inertia during transportation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,451 teaches a carrier for carrying one or more wire spools. With reference to FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,451, the carrier includes end plates (26, 28) connected by a central rod (20), connecting rods (48, 50) and handle (46). The carrier includes a semicircular cradle (24) arranged to support the wire spools (12, 14) and to protect them from “free wheeling” in which the spools continue to spin after the user has ceased pulling the wire from the spools. The cradle (24) includes a number of slots (36), one for each spool, through which wire is drawn from the spools (12, 14). The cradle taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,451 may provide a useful device for generally dispensing cable. However, the cradle may not facilitate easy assembly and disassembly for transportation and storage. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,451 may not provide a mechanism that can stop the wire spool (12, 14) from rotating due to inertia during transportation, for example.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.